


Alone in the Wilds

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn misses Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 151  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 30

Aragorn spends months at a time in the wild, sometimes with his fellow Rangers, but more often alone. He's used to it; the wilderness is as much his home as Rivendell.

It's only during the long nights that he feels the loneliness. When he misses his friends, who are very close to being family.

But most of all, he misses Arwen.

It's on nights like that when he leans back into the grass and imagines he's with her, that she's running her hands over his chest, across his belly, and then down to wrap her elegant fingers around his cock.


End file.
